Major Harry
Andrea leans in the door to Chantell's office and offers her tray. "Tea for Major Harry?" Chantell sits straight, grins. "Major Harry accepts your offering. You may enter." "Much obliged, Major Harry." Andrea sets down the tray and fixes their cups (milk, one sugar for Chantell; just milk for herself; nothing for Major Harry). Chantell sits Major Harry the Decorated Drop Bear between them. "What kinna do you for, Officer Hill?" Andrea studies her tea. Chantell frowns. "Why do you sound like Sean Connery?" "No pahticular reason, Officer Hill." Andrea acknowledges. Chantell sips tea. Andrea stares at hers. "V—" Clicks her mouth shut. Chantell hums. "When did you enlist, Major?" "A—" Chantell frowns. "That is a good question." Leans back in her chair. "Hey, Dad?" ""Titles, Officer."" Chantell rolls her eyes. "This is a family question." "What is it, Telly?" "When and where did we draft Major Harry?" A pause. "Spring conference, nineteen-ninety-six." "Thanks!" Chantell sits up. "There you have it." "I would-d ex—Does the rank of 'Major' suit you well?" "I do believe so, Officer. Have some more tea." "Of course, thank you for reminding me, Major." Chantell has some more tea, too. "D—" Andrea steels herself. "VS's file." "Officer Nguyen has a copy, yes." Andrea puts down her cup. Chantell pours herself a refill. Andrea's eyes sting. "More?" She shakes her head. "No, thank you." "Officer, would you like a hug?" Andrea nods. Major Harry rolls into her arms. Andrea fixes the cute little hat. "Thank you, Officer." "You're welcome, Major." Andrea takes a deep breath, addresses Chantell: "The Sydney-based VS unit's new Rangers. Code Violet. More to it, though. Hope there's something we can do." "Our VS has new Rangers? Since when?" "Since—" Andrea's stomach turns. "Since today or since a couple days ago." "Hey, Marshal?" ""Really, Officer?"" "Did you know we have new VS Rangers?" Marshal Nguyen enters the room. "May I see the file, please?" Chantell clicks something on her monitor, hands over her tablet. The Marshal scans the file. Andrea swallows tea. Chantell's frown deepens. Andrea swallows more tea. The Marshal returns the tablet, turns on his heel, strides back to his office, and slams the door. Andrea pours herself another cup. "First we've heard of it." Tea splashes the desk. "But I saw—" "We believe you, no doubt." Chantell still doesn't look away from her monitor. "I mean they didn't tell us." Her eyes shine. "Vital information in the running and maintaining of this base and they didn't fucking tell us. Again." She scoffs, sits properly, wipes at her eyes. "Please cite your sources for the Code Violet." "Quartermaster, firsthand information." "You're okay?" Andrea manages a smile. "Their tablet's not." "Mm." Chantell puts her hands together, taps her thumbs against her mouth. "Please elaborate as to why you think that's not the whole story." Andrea looks down. Ambient Shatterdome sounds. "We're, uh, ha-having some nice weather," says Andrea. "Yes, very nice. Some variation wouldn't be amiss." Oh. Right. "Because you live in an office, of course, sorry." "Ah, nothing to apologize for, Officer. The wide world out there is no place for a mythological creature." "Especially for a creature as squishy as yourself, Major." Andrea looks back at her tea. Chantell double-clicks her screen. Each of Major Harry's feet has five black felt triangles. "Eavesdropping, firsthand information, intuition." "Your gut's contribution has been noted. Please give an eyewitness description of your eavesdropping." "Ranger Jones was wearing a very un-PPDC sweater." "Please describe the jumper." "Outward appearance suggests warm like a hug. Very chunky. Maintained a gray, sickly pallor—shoot! Sorry, that's firsthand information, I'm sorry, it's the first thing I noticed—" "Please forgive this interruption." Andrea takes a deep breath. "This is an intelligent system that can recognize when the input is the description of a memory. Please continue describing it." "O-of course." Andrea swallows. "Permission to drink tea." "Permission granted." They both drink tea. Andrea forces her hands to relax. "Ranger Jones was at the kitchenette table with a tablet in a standard-issue case conferencing via internet with someone he called 'darling' and 'Charlie.'" "Please continue reporting your eavesdropping." "Ranger Jones and 'darling' spoke of 'beans,' 'baby,' and 'book,' I believe in the context of children. And someone got toast down but I didn't overhear who." "Noted." "They seemed to be considering on-site housing and Ranger Jones described the Shatterdome as 'deserted.'" Chantell waits. Andrea fiddles with her cup. "Should this system anticipate more information?" "I do not believe it should." "Understood." Chantell clicks about. "This system will make inquiries about on-site housing for the VS team." "Thank you." "Feel better?" "Relieved?" "Better than 'fretting.'" Andrea smiles. "Thanks for this, by the way." "The tea or the information?" Chantell replies in the noncommittal. Major Harry: (Code Violet) | [[Major Harry|'Major Harry']] | (Replacements) | Research | Eadith | Confrontation | Tea Service | Puddles | Box | Brown Paper Category:Ficlet Category:Andrea Category:Chantell Category:Nguyen Category:Code Violet Category:Major Harry Category:Jumpers Category:VS series (mention) Category:Tablets Category:Jackson (wardrobe) Category:Jackson (descriptions) Category:Andrea brings tea Category:Ambient Shatterdome sounds Category:Andrea has an anxiety disorder Category:Major Harry likes being talked to Category:The Nguyens have problems with PPDC Category:Chantell channels AGNIS (or any AI) Category:Major Harry arc Category:Ficlets with placement links Category:Jayaraman (mention)